


This Hunting Life - Saileen Big Bang 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Their lives should have been very different, but for Eileen Leahy and Sam Winchester, hunting is all they have ever known. They are thrown together on one case after another, and friendship, and maybe something more, starts to blossom between them.When tragedy strikes, they are ripped apart - maybe for ever. Can anything be done to save them, or will Eileen be just another in a long list of women that Sam has lost?





	This Hunting Life - Saileen Big Bang 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/gifts).



> Illustrations created for the Saileen Big Bang story, This Hunting Life, written by tfw_cas. Check it out!

  


  



End file.
